Kindred: The Embraced
Kindred: The Embraced was an American television series loosely based in Vampire: The Masquerade. The plot was set in San Francisco and the series premiered on Fox on April 2, 1996. It ran for eight episodes before it was canceled on May 9, 1996. Overview The series focused on San Francisco Police Detective Frank Kohanek (C. Thomas Howell) who discovers his city is home to numerous vampires while investigating alleged mobster, Julian Luna (Mark Frankel). Julian is the Prince of the city, ruler of the vampire clans in his territory, collectively called "the Kindred". The vampires survive through the Masquerade, disguising themselves as humans, and Julian strictly enforces the laws that govern them to protect their anonymity. Julian and Frank form an uneasy bond as they work together to try to prevent a vampire war and Julian struggles with his romantic feelings for human reporter Caitlin Byrne (Kelly Rutherford). Episode 1 :Episode 1: "The Original Saga" A police detective, Frank Kohanek, has learned that vampires exist, but doesn't realise that he's surrounded by them. The businessman whom he suspects is a mobster, Julian Luna, is the Prince of the San Francisco Kindred clans. Frank's girlfriend, Alexandra (Kate Vernon), is Julian's ex and also a vampire. When she reveals herself, breaking the Masquerade, her unlife is forfeit. Episode 2 :Episode 2: "Prince of the City" The feud with the Brujah is escalating. Against Masquerade policy, Eddie Fiori (Brian Thompson) has ordered the death of Boyle, an informant of Detective Kohanek. Fortunately for Eddie, the vote by the ruling primogens is split and Eddie is not sentenced to Final Death. Julian has fallen in love with reporter Caitlin Byrne, a human who wants to do an article on him because he is wealthy, powerful and unseen. In order to control her, Julian buys the San Francisco Times and appoints her as the editor. Episode 3 :Episode 3: "Nightstalker" A recently Embraced and insane Kindred is making the news as a serial killer. Falling in love with human women is an issue for Julian, Cash (Channon Roe) and Daedalus (Jeff Kober). Episode 4 :Episode 4: "Romeo and Juliet" Cash and Sasha (Brigid Walsh) have become lovers and Julian grudgingly gives permission for Cash to Embrace Sasha. He's too late, however, because the Brujah clan, trying to provoke a war between clans, has already Embraced her. Episode 5 :Episode 5: "Live Hard, Die Young, and Leave a Good Looking Corpse" Zane (Ivan Sergei), a rock star Embraced by Lily (Stacy Haiduk), endangers the Masquerade, but she's having trouble admitting that he's a problem. Sasha embraces her Brujah blood. Episode 6 :Episode 6: "The Rise and Fall of Eddie Fiori" Lily is jealous of Caitlin and sends a P.I. to take photos of Julian and Caitlin together. The P.I. ends up capturing Eddie's assassination attempt on film. Frank ends up with a copy of the photos and shows them to Caitlin, so she breaks up with Julian. Lily, meanwhile, has sided with Eddie, who is still planning to kill Julian. Heads will roll, but not the ones Eddie plans. Episode 7 :Episode 7: "Bad Moon Rising" With Brujah primogen Eddie Fiori gone, fights are breaking out all over San Francisco to determine which Brujah will succeed him. This is to be expected. What isn't expected is the return of the Nosferatu Goth (Skipp Sudduth). Julian ran Goth out of town years ago, but he has returned, stronger than ever. And, when he performs the ritual and drinks the blood of the human infant he has just kidnapped, he will be unbeatable. Episode 8 :Episode 8: "Cabin in the Woods" Julian hasn't been out of San Francisco in seven years. So when Caitlin asks him to go away with her for the weekend, Julian leaves Archon Raine (Patrick Bauchau) in charge and goes with her sans bodyguards to Manzanita Springs in Sonoma County where Caitlin has secured a secluded cabin in the woods. Unbeknown to Julian, the sole survivor of that bloodbath, a Brujah named Cameron (Titus Welliver), has reunited with the three remaining Manzanita Springs Brujah and has plans to take over Eddie's seat on the San Francisco conclave. Background Information * Based on Vampire: The Masquerade by Mark Rein-Hagen, the production was extremely low-cost. Sometimes they had to shoot some sequences during the day to save money. *The show was produced by Spelling Television, the same production team behind more traditional dramas such as Beverly Hills, 90210, Melrose Place, Models, Inc., and so on. * Major clans represented in the series were the Ventrue, Brujah, Gangrel, Nosferatu, Toreador, and Assamite. One character was initially designed to represent the Malkavians, but his clan was changed to Gangrel. * The clans in the show were not faithful to their World Of Darkness counterparts. The most changed were the Brujah which were nearly unrecognizable. * The program ran for only 8 episodes. Aaron Spelling envisioned Vampire: The Masquerade as a Melrose Place with mafia vampires. A 9th episode called "Skull" was supposedly planned but never came to fruition. * While Fox was deciding whether or not to renew KTE for a second season, star Mark Frankel died in a motorcycle accident. The decision was made not to try to find a replacement and let the single season stand.Justin Achilli, "20 Years of Vampire," The Grand Masquerade 2011 * KTE received higher ratings than Buffy The Vampire Slayer when it premiered the very next year. Had KTE continued into a second season, Buffy may not have happened. * KTE also received higher ratings than Melrose Place, but Fox decided to focus on its more "real world" or non-supernatural drama programs. *Produced by John Leekley Productions and Spelling Television. *The eight episodes of the series have been released on VHS and DVD. Cast *Abel - Emile Hirsch *Alexandra Serris - Kate Vernon *Archon Raine - Patrick Bauchau *Bate - Peter Anthony Rocca *Billy - Richard Danielson *Brujah #1 - Stephen Quadros *Caitlin Byrne - Kelly Rutherford *Cameron - Titus Welliver *Camilla - Patricia Charbonneau *Cash - Channon Roe *Cash's Girl - Tara Subkoff *Clyde - Gordon Capps *Cyrus - Ed O'Ross *Daedalus - Jeff Kober *Eddie Fiori - Brian Thompson *Elaine Robb - Kimberley Kates . *Elegant Young Lady - Christina Ehrlich *Floor Manager - Lisa Butler *Frank Kohanek - C. Thomas Howell *Gangrelle - Peter Blackwell *Goth - Skipp Sudduth *Grace Dugan - Chandra West *Hon Kwan - Yuji Okumoto *Jamie - *Julian Luna - Mark Frankel *Lillie Langtry - Stacy Haiduk *Lorraina - Kimberly Hooper *Mai Sung - Una Damon *Marissa - Blair Valk *Martin - Gavin Danker *Nino Donelli - Christian Svensson *O'Fallon - Brian Lally *Paulie Boyle - Scott MacDonald *Riannon - J.C. Brandy *Sasha - Brigid Brannagh *Second Assassin - Gilbert B. Combs *Sonny Toussaint - Erik King *Sorrel - Tony Amendola *Starkweather - Nicky Katt *Stevie Ray - *Tong overlord - Leo Lee *Trainer - Luiz Defreitas *Ventrue Doctor - Peter Nelson *Zane - Ivan Sergei Videos Kindred The Embraced Series Premiere TV spot Kindred The Embraced|Intro sequence References *Kindred: the Embraced On-line series. category:Vampire: The Masquerade media Category:Kindred: The Embraced